Uncanny X-Men/Covers
Silver Age (#1-66) Launched in 1963 by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, it initially ran bi-monthly. Image:Uncanny X-Men 1.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #1 ,1963 Image:Uncanny X-Men 2.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #2 ,1963 Image:Uncanny X-Men 3.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #3 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 4.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #4 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 5.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #5 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 6.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #6 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 7.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #7 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 8.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #8 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 9.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #9 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 10.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #10 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 11.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #11 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 12.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #12 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 13.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #13 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 14.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #14 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 15.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #15 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 16.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #16 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 17.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #17 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 18.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #18 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 19.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #19 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 20.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #20 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 21.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #21 Image:Uncanny X-Men 22.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #22 Image:Uncanny X-Men 23.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #23 Image:Uncanny X-Men 24.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #24 Image:Uncanny X-Men 60.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #60 ,1969 Image:Uncannyxmen 63.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #63 Reprints (67-93) A couple years after publication of X-Men ceased following X-Men #66, it returned as a bi-monthly reprint magazine. All-New All-Different (94-141) Following the success of Giant-Size X-Men #1, X-Men was revived as an active title, although it remained bi-monthly until #112. Image:uncannyx-men1.jpg|Giant-Size X-Men #1 Image:Uncanny X-Men 94.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #94 Image:Uncanny X-Men 101.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #101 Image:X-Men v.1 109.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #109 Image:Uncanny X-Men 116.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #116 Image:Uncannyxmen 118.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #118 Image:X-Men 120.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #120 Image:Xmen136.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #136 Image:Uncanny X-Men 137.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #137 Image:Uncanny X-Men 139.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #139 Image:Uncanny X-Men 140.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #140 Image:Uncanny X-Men 141.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #141 The Uncanny X-Men (142-166) While Uncanny was inconsistently added to the cover since #114, the title did not officially become "The Uncanny X-Men" until #142. Image:Uncanny X-Men 142.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #142 Image:Uncanny X-Men 150.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #150 Image:Uncanny X-Men 153.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #153 Image:Uncanny X-Men 156.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #156 Image:UXM159.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #159 Image:Uncannyxmen 161.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #161 Image:Uncannyxmen 165.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #165 Image:Uncannyxmen 166.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #166 The X-Family Grows (167-243) Starting with New Mutants, Marvel began publishing other mutant titles. During this time period the X-Men team underwent substantial alterations. The net effect was to dramatically increase the number of mutant superheroes. Image:Uncanny X-Men 169.gif|Uncanny X-Men #169 Image:Uncanny X-Men 170.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #170 Image:Uncannyxmen174.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #174 Image:UXM189.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #189 Image:Uncanny191.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #191 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 192.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #192 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 193.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #193 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 194.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #194 Image:UXM199.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #199 Image:Uncannyxmen200.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #200 Image:Uncanny X-Men 210.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #210 Image:Uncanny X-Men 211.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #211 Image:Uncannyxmen 215.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #215 Image:Uncannyxmen 231.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #231 Image:Uncanny X-Men 236.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #236 Image:Uncannyxmen239.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #239 Image:Uncannyxmen241.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #241 Image:Uncannyxmen243.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #243 Dissolution (244-269) Chris Claremont did the unthinkable - totally dissolved the X-Men team. He took this opportunity to tell a lot of character-focused stories, often with major ramifications for those characters. Image:Uncannyxmen 245.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #245 Image:Uncanny-X-Men-247.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #247 Image:Uncannyxmen 252.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #252 Image:Uncannyxmen253.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #253 Image:Uncannyxmen 254.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #254 Image:Uncannyxmen 255.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #255 Image:Xmen259.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #259 Image:Uncannyxmen 261.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #261 Image:Uncannyxmen262.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #262 Image:Uncanny x-men 263.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #263 Image:Uncannyxmen264.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #264 Re-united to Blue and Gold (270-300) After jointly dealing with substantial threats to their existence, Marvel's mutants substantially re-organize, leading to two X-Men comics, the transformation of New Mutants into X-Force, and a totally new X-Factor team. Image:Uncanny X-Men 270.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #270, 1st printing Image:Uncannyxmen270.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #270, 2nd printing Image:Uncannyxmen271.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #271 Image:Uncannyxmen277.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #277 Image:Uncannyxmen279.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #279 Image:Uncannyxmen280.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #280 Image:X-men281.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #281 Image:Uncannyxmen 282.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #282 Image:Uncannyxmen 284.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #284 Image:Uncannyxmen 285.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #285 Image:Uncannyxmen 287.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #287 Image:Uncanny x-men 289.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #289 Image:Uncannyxmen 292.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #292 Image:Uncannyxmen 294.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #294 Image:Uncannyxmen 295.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #295 Image:Uncannyxmen 296.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #296 Image:Uncannyxmen 298.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #298 Image:Uncannyxmen 299.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #299 Image:Uncannyxmen 300.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #300 Needs Demarcations (301-) Image:Uncannyxmen 301.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #301 Image:Uncannyxmen 305.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #305 Image:Uncannyxmen 306.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #306 Image:Uncannyxmen 307.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #307 Image:Uncannyxmen 308.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #308 Image:Uncannyxmen 309.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #309 Image:Uncannyxmen 310.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #310 Image:Uncannyxmen 311.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #311 Image:Uncannyxmen 312.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #312 Image:Uncannyxmen 313.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #313 Image:Uncannyxmen 314.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #314 Image:Uncannyxmen 315.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #315 Image:Uncannyxmen 316.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #316 Image:Uncannyxmen 317.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #317 Image:Uncannyxmen 318.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #318 Image:Uncannyxmen 319.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #319 Image:Uncannyxmen 334.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #334 Image:Uncannyxmen 337.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #337 Image:Uncannyxmen 339.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #339 Image:Uncannyxmen 341.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #341 Image:Uncannyxmen 342.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #342 Image:Uncannyxmen 343.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #343 Image:Uncannyxmen 344.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #344 Image:Uncannyxmen 345.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #345 Image:Uncannyxmen 346.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #346 Image:Uncannyxmen 347.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #347 Image:Uncannyxmen 348.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #348 Image:Uncannyxmen 349.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #349 Image:Uncannyxmen 350.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #350 Image:Uncannyxmen 353.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #353 Image:Uncannyxmen 356.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #356 Image:Uncannyxmen 357.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #357 Image:Uncannyxmen 360.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #360 Image:Uncannyxmen 363.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #363 Image:Uncanny X-Men 365.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #365 Image:Uncannyxmen 367.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #367 Image:Uncannyxmen 372.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #372 Image:Uncannyxmen 375.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #375 Image:Uncannyxmen 381.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #381 Image:Xmen388.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #388 Image:Uncannyxmen 423.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #423 Image:Icarusuncanny.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #440 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_454_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #454, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_455_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #455, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_456_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #456, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_457_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #457, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_458_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #458, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_460_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #460, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_461_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #461, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_461_2005_Adam_Kubert_Variant.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #461 (Adam Kubert Variant), 2005 Image:Uncannyxmen 462.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #462 Image:Uncannyxmen 463.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #463 Image:Uncannyxmen 464.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #464 Image:Uncannyxmen 465.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #465 Image:Uncannyxmen 466.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #466 Image:Uncannyxmen 467.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #467 Image:Uncannyxmen 468.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #468 Image:Uncannyxmen 469.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #469 Image:Uncannyxmen 470.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #470 Image:Uncannyxmen 471.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #471 Image:Uncannyxmen 472.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #472 Image:Uncannyxmen 473.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #473 Image:Uncannyxmen 474.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #474 Image:Uncannyxmen 475.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #475 Image:Uncannyxmen 476.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #476 Image:Uncannyxmen 477.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #477 Image:Uncannyxmen 478.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #478 Image:Uncannyxmen 479.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #479 Image:Uncannyxmen 480.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #480 Image:Uncannyxmen 481.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #481 Image:Uncannyxmen 482.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #482 Annuals Image:King-Size X-Men 2.JPG|King-Size X-Men #2 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 4.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #4 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 5.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #5 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 7.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #7 Image:Uncanny X-Men Annual 08 Cover.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #8 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 9.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #9 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 10.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #10 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 11.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #11 Image:Uncanny X-Men Annual 12.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #12 Image:Uncannyxmenann14.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #14 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 15.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #15 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 16.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #16 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 17.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #17 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 18.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #18 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 1996.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual 1996 Image:Uncannyxmenandfantasticfour annual 1998.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual 1998 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 1999.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual 1999 Rejected Covers Sometimes a writer or editor feels a cover fails to adequately advertise the nature of the book. Sometimes they just don't like it. Image:UXM 169 original concept.gif|Uncanny X-Men #169, original concept artwork by Paul Smith ---- Back to Cover Art Gallery : U: Uncanny X-Men ----